A day at the beach
by kickass222urmom
Summary: When the Cake's go on vacation, and decide to bring Pinkie Pie and her friends, craziness is sure to happen. Can they all enjoy a day on the beach, or will everything become a little crazy? This was my contest entry for the February Write off.


**This was my contest entry for the ****February Write off. I didn't win, but people still liked my story. So, I'm going to post it on here for all of you.**

"Spike! Can you get me the book on magical elements?" Twilight yelled from the bottom floor of the library.

Spike ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him, "I'm on it Twilight!" He ran over to the ladder and moved it down the bookshelves till he came to the _M's_ section. He then quickly ran up it and started shuffling through the books, "_Magical Creatures_, nope that's not it. _Magical Cultures_, that's not it either. _How to prepare your gem stones: The fifth addition_, oops, how did this get here?" He pulled the book out and let it fall to the ground. He then went back to searching, mumbling to himself, "No, that's not it. Neither is that, or that, definitely not that. AHA! Here it is."

He reached out and grabbed the book, _Magical Elements_, and slid down the ladder. He then ran up to Twilight and held the book above his head proudly.

Twilight looked at him and the book and smiled, "Thank you." She then levitated the book out of Spike's grasp and opened it.

Spike stood there, rocking back and forth on his feet, waiting to see if Twilight needed anything else. Once he was sure she was done with him, he turned and began to head for the stairs.

"Oh Spike, can you get the book, _Elements of Equestria_, I need to check something." Twilight said from behind him.

Spike stopped and smiled, "Sure thing, I'll get it right away."

He walked over to the ladder and moved it along the bookshelves. Once he was in the right place, he sluggishly climbed up the ladder and began shifting through the books.

As he was searching through the books, the front door had burst open while a pink blur rushed in. The pink blur ran under him, knocking the ladder over, causing Spike to fall to the ground with a large book on his back.

The pink blur stopped in front of Twilight.

Twilight looked over and sighed, "Hey Pinkie Pie, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

Pinkie Pie smiled happily, like always, and began to bounce, "Guess what Twilight?"

Twilight slowly closed the book and looked at her friend, "What Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie continued to bounce in place, "You have to guess what you silly filly."

Twilight rolled her eyes slightly and put on a fake happy smile, "Uhhh, I don't know. You're having a party?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "Nope! The Cake's are going on vacation and they asked me to come. ME!"

Twilight chuckled and went back to open her book, "That's great Pinkie. Have fun."

Pinkie Pie bounced in front of her placing a hoof on the book's cover, preventing Twilight from opening it, "But do you know what the best part is?"

Twilight bit her bottom lip, becoming annoyed, "What is the best part?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and jumped back, she then began to spin around, "They said I can bring all my friends! That means we can all go and have a fun time!"

Twilight rubbed her chin, "I don't know. Where are they going for vacation?"

Pinkie Pie stopped spinning and looked over excited, "The beach! This will be so much fun! We can all play in the sand, build sandcastles, and *GASP* I can throw a beach party!"

Pinkie Pie then went on one of her rants about what she was going to do for the party and all the details. All the while, Spike was picking himself up and rubbed his head.

"Can we go Twilight, please?" Spike begged as he made his way over to them.

Twilight sighed, "I guess so. I've been wanting to study the marine life in the ocean."

Spike pumped his fist, "Oh yeah, we're going to the beach!"

**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic opening. _(This was the link to the theme song on youtube, but this site doesn't allow the use of URL's.)**

The chariot soared over the small forest, nearing the beach.

Pinkie Pie had her head stuck out over the side, a large smile on her face, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, I'm going to make the biggest wave anypony has ever seen!"

Rarity on the other hand was adjusting her bonnet and applying sun screen to herself, "I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to relax. Soak in the sun and just enjoy myself."

Twilight looked over to Applejack, who was sitting on a barrel, "Ummm, what's in the barrel Applejack?"

Applejack looked up and smiled, she jumped off the barrel and opened it to reveal apples, "Ah'm gonna try and sell those to the beach folk. You know, try an' make a profit."

Rarity looked at her and sighed, "Darling, do you ever stop working?"

Applejack looked at her and shrugged, "Nope, Ah always try and help out the farm."

Fluttershy spoke up in a soft voice, "Applejack, it's a vacation. You're supposed to relax... I mean, if you want to."

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves, "Yeah AJ, you're supposed to relax and enjoy yourself. Or at least have fun."

Applejack looked at all of her friends and then at the barrel of apples. She let out a sigh, "Fine, Ah'll try an' relax."

Everypony cheered, except Spike, who was looking at the upcoming beach with excitement.

He held a small bucket and shovel in each hand, and he had a large smile on his face.

Twilight looked down at the baby dragon and chuckled, "Why are you so happy Spike?"

He looked up and his smile widened, "I'm going to build a sandcastle! The biggest one ever!"

Mr. Cake smiled at the group, "I hope you all have fun today. We've been planning this trip for months."

Rarity gave a thankful smile, "Thank you, it was nice of you to include us in your plans."

Mr. Cake waved her thanks off, "It was nothing, we knew you all would want to come."

Pinkie Pie began to hop up and down in excitement, "We're here! We're here!"

Everypony let out a small laugh at her actions and looked over the side of the chariot to see the upcoming beach only a few meters below.

The two Pegasi who were flying the chariot landed it down on the soft sand.

Everypony on the chariot shot off in different directions, all but Rarity.

She strolled over to an empty spot of sand and put her bags down. She pulled out an elegant beach towel and laid it down on the sand in a prefect fashion. She then pulled out a large umbrella and put it in the sand next to the towel. After she had everything in its place, she gently laid down on the beach towel and pulled the sunglasses down over her eyes. Today was her day to relax, and she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked over to a small tide pool, a book on sea life held in front of her. When she stepped to the edge of the small tide pool, she looked down and smiled, "Perfect!"<p>

She sat down and opened her bag pulling out a few books and some small containers.

All the small creatures in the tide pool began to crowd around at the edge of where she sat, all curious about what she was up to.

Twilight lifted up a small net and dunked it in the water. When she pulled it out, there was a small blue fish in it. She smiled as she placed it in one of the containers.

She lifted up one of her notebooks and began to take notes on the small fish.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash galloped towards the ocean, a large smirk on her face. She jumped into the air and flew straight up. Once she was high enough up, she looked down at the ocean and smiled, "CANNON BALL!"<p>

She pulled her wings in and legs to her body, and put her head between them. She then began to fall straight down towards the water. She began to spin, picking up speed.

She slammed into the water, causing a massive splash that turned into a wave.

Rainbow Dash swam back up and broke through the surface of the water. She looked around and saw the huge wave she had created, this caused a smirk to form on her face, "I can do so much better."

The wave crashed into the shore, making a couple ponies jump back, while some was caught in it.

Rainbow Dash laughed to herself as she flew straight up for a second attempt. She flew up a little higher this time and looked down.

Before she could try the cannon ball trick again, she saw something on the beach. Not something, somepony.

The pony had a very distinct mane and tail, both dark orange with a light orange streak, and its coat was a light yellow.

Rainbow Dash looked closer and squealed, "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Spitfire!"

She flew straight down, holding back excited squeals. She landed a few meters away from her, it was definitely Spitfire. She was laying on a towel, her hind legs crossed and her forelegs were behind her head. She also had on a pair of sun glasses.

Rainbow Dash began to shake with excitement as one of her idols were right there!

"Whoa, are you okay there?" Some pony asked from behind her.

Rainbow Dash jumped slightly and turned. The pony behind her was a mare with a dark purple coat. Her mane and tail was neon blue, and her cutie mark was a pair of wings with a lightning bolt in the middle.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

The mare smiled and struck a pose, "I'm Flash, the best flier in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash felt a ping of annoyance, "No, that title is already taken."

Flash looked at her like she was stupid, "Oh yeah, by who?"

Rainbow Dash smiled smugly and struck a pose of her own, "By me! Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria."

Flash let out a unimpressed laugh, "You? The best flier in Equestria? Yeah right."

Her comment put Rainbow Dash on the offensive, "You better believe it!"

Flash knocked her mane to the side, a smug look on her face, "Oh yeah, then prove it."

Rainbow Dash smiled and pointed behind her, "See that mare?"

Flash looked behind her and nodded, "Yeah, so?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "She's Spitfire, of the Wonderbolts."

Flash's eyes opened in shock and surprise, "She's a Wonderbolt?"

"Yup. Now, how about a little competition." Rainbow Dash said with a cocky smile.

Flash rubbed her chin, considering it, "Hmmm, okay, what do you have in mind?"

Rainbow Dash unfolded her wings and flew up a few feet, "First one to impress Spitfire is the best. The loser will admit to being the worst flier, right in front of Spitfire."

Flash seemed to be weighing her odds at winning. She looked Rainbow Dash over and smirked, "Your on!"

* * *

><p>Applejack waded out into the water and sat down, letting the water wash over her. She tried to relax, but being the farm mare she is, she just couldn't get her mind off of it. She so desperately wanted to sell those apples and make the farm a little money.<p>

But, she wasn't going to do that, she was going to do what she promised her friends, to take a day off and relax.

As she sat there, she felt relaxed, the gentle waves splashing against her. She tilted her head back and looked up. When she did, she saw Rainbow Dash falling straight towards the water, doing a sort of spin.

"What is she doin'?" Applejack mumbled to herself.

When Rainbow Dash hit the water, she caused a large wave to form.

As the huge wave neared the shore, Applejack let out a sigh, "There goes my relaxation."

The wave crashed into her and carried her to shore, where she washed up, along with a few other ponies that had been in the water.

She lifted her head and sighed. She then stood up and walked over to her saddlebag, shaking the sand off of her body along the way.

Once she reached her saddlebag, she pulled out a towel and laid it out on the sand. She was going to follow Rarity's lead and just relax on the beach.

She laid down pulling her hat over her eyes.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie smiled happily as she ran around, placing streamers and balloons everywhere. She was moving at an impossible speed pulling the decorations out of nowhere, literally.<p>

She came to a sudden stop and looked at her work. Every palm tree had streamers in them, and balloons where in every spot possible.

She started bouncing, "Now to get all the guest!" She zoomed off, running up to each and every pony on the beach, giving them an invitation.

This was unnecessary, since they all knew what she was doing, but she just loved to invite them all personally.

Once she had given out every invitation, she happily made her way back to the area she had set the party up on. When she arrived, she was happy to see all the ponies there were talking and having a good time.

This caused her smile to widen and she dashed off into the crowd, talking to each one of them at the same time.

Pinkie Pie stopped for a second when her tail twitched. She moved over to the side and Rainbow Dash hit the ground where she had been standing.

She looked down at her friend and smiled happily, "Hey Dashie, what are you up to?"

Rainbow Dash stood and glared up at the sky, "Proving that I'm the best!"

Pinkie Pie continued to smile, "Oww, sounds like fun! I remember when I tried to prove I was the best cook! I went all the way to..."

Rainbow Dash stuck her hoof in Pinkie's mouth, "Yeah yeah, I've heard this story. Now, I've got to show a little filly who's the big mare here!"

Rainbow Dash shot upward, leaving Pinkie Pie looking up at her.

She shrugged and hopped into the crowd and began to talk to them all again.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy slowly made her way across the sand, trying to avoid all the other ponies around her. This wasn't an ideal situation for her, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends by staying at the chariot.<p>

As she made her way through across the beach, something far off to the left caught her eye. When she looked that way, she saw a baby turtle making its way towards the sea.

She smiled and flew towards it, not even caring about the ponies around her anymore.

She landed next to it and leaned down to it, "Hello there."

The baby turtle stopped and looked at her, a sort of smile spread across its face.

Fluttershy smiled back, "Are you trying to get to the ocean?"

He nodded his head and began to waddle across the sand again.

Fluttershy trotted alongside it, watching it work its way to the ocean.

When it was a few feet away, three seagulls landed in front of it and eyed it hungrily.

The small turtle hid in its shell as the seagull's advanced.

The first one reached the turtle, but before it could make a move, Fluttershy put a hoof down, blocking the seagull.

It looked up at her with a little anger in its eyes, but its eyes instantly went wide.

Fluttershy was giving it, The Stare, poor creature. After a few seconds the seagull staggered back and collapsed.

The other two seagulls looked at their fallen friend and did a sort of sigh. They each reached down with their beaks and grabbed both of the fallen seagull's legs. They then began to drag him away from Fluttershy and the baby turtle.

Fluttershy sighed a sigh of relief and leaned down to the baby turtle, "You can come out now, they're gone."

The turtle slowly emerged and looked up at her with grateful eyes. It then made its way to the ocean, where it finally jumped in.

Fluttershy smiled as she watched it swim away. She turned to continue walking, but stopped when she saw more baby turtles, all coming out of an over turned basket.

"Oh my, those poor darlings." She muttered as she made her way over to them.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Spike exclaimed as he took a step back from his semi-large sandcastle.<p>

He had spent the last hour building it, and it was a sight to behold.

Four towers, walls that went all the way around it, a drawbridge, and a large center tower.

He was proud of his work; hard work really does pay off.

Spike walked over to it and began to admire his masterpiece.

"You can't catch me!" Yelled out a small colt who was being chased by another colt.

Spike turned around to see what was going on and his eyes widened.

The two colts were running straight at him. Before Spike could react, they slammed into him, knocking him into his newly built sandcastle.

The entire thing collapsed, completely destroyed.

The two colts jumped up and continued to chase one another.

Meanwhile, Spike sat up, sand falling off of him, and crossed his arms, "That didn't go so well."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash hovered in place, watching Flash do her tricks. Every trick she performed was for beginners, but she was doing pretty well. But Rainbow Dash could do so much better.<p>

When Flash stopped, she looked over to Rainbow Dash and smirked, "Beat that rookie."

Rainbow Dash glared at her, "Rookie? You're in for a big surprise." She cracked her neck to the side and flew forward. Time to show her who's the best, and who's the chump.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie bounced around her party, making sure everypony was having a good time.<p>

The party was going well, no mishaps or weird events, yet. Knowing Pinkie Pie, it was only a matter of time.

As she bounced around happily, her usual smile on her face, she saw a pony out in the water. The pony was relaxing on an inner tube, not a care in the world.

Pinkie Pie watched this pony, a playful smirk forming on her face.

* * *

><p>Twilight dumped the small purple fish back into the tide pool, satisfied with the notes she had taken on it. She had so far collected data on fourteen different types of fish.<p>

Much to her amazement, she was able to find a rare type of crab. It wasn't the normal red kind, it was the rare and endangered Rainbow Crab. Its entire body was all the colors of the rainbow, which is why it was endangered. It can't hide from predators easily due to its multicolored body, nature can be so cruel.

Twilight turned to her prize, the Rainbow Crab, which was in a container, and smiled, "I can't wait to get you back to the library! It's going to be so much fun researching you!"

As Twilight talked on and on about all the things she was going to do with the crab, two small colts ran her way. She failed to notice them as they galloped past, knocking the container over in the process.

The crab quickly crawled out of the over turned container and looked up at the rambling purple unicorn. There was no way he was going anywhere with her! He was not going to be a prisoner for some lab experiment either! The crab began to quickly make its way across the beach, heading for the ocean.

Twilight finally stopped making plans out loud and looked over to the Rainbow Crab... only to see that it wasn't there anymore. The container had been knocked over.

She jumped up and began to look around desperately, "Oh no, oh no. OH NO!"

Suddenly, she saw something small and colorful making its way across the beach. She sighed a sigh of relief and galloped after it.

* * *

><p>Applejack sat up and let out a heavy sigh. She just couldn't relax, her nerves where going crazy.<p>

She glanced over to the chariot and saw the barrel of apples she had brought. She so wanted to sell them, but knew she couldn't because of her promise to her friends.

She began to fidget around on the towel.

She finally let out a large sigh and stood. She walked over to the chariot and rolled the barrel of apples down and placed it upright on the ground. She then back up a few steps and sat on her haunches, just looking at the barrel of apples.

"What to do, what to do..." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the barrel.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy nudged the last turtle across the sand, wanting to hurry and get the little guy into the water.<p>

She had spent the last hour trying to get all the baby turtles to listen to her and get them into the water. It was hard, since most of them didn't want to leave the basket.

After a few more nudges, she finally pushed the last one into the water, where it swam away, out into the open ocean.

Fluttershy smiled to herself, she had helped some poor, defenseless baby turtles get into the safety of the ocean. She was proud of herself, she had...

"Where are my turtles?" Somepony yelled from behind her.

Fluttershy meekly turned around to see an olive green mare standing over the empty basket.

"Has anypony seen my turtles?" The mare yelled as she looked around.

Fluttershy quietly backed away, not wanting to get into trouble, or yelled at.

The mare looked at her and ran towards her, "Hey wait, I need your help!"

Fluttershy stopped and hid behind her mane.

The mare stopped in front of her and looked around, "Have you seen any turtles around here?"

Fluttershy gentle shook her head no.

The mare sighed, "Well drat, those were supposed to be the new entertainment for my show. *Sigh* I guess I'll just round up a few more."

As the mare walked away, Fluttershy let out a small sigh of relief. She then turned and made her way across the beach, trying to find her friends.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash laughed as she watched Flash crash land into the water. This mare wasn't as good as she had thought, but pretty entertaining to watch.<p>

Rainbow Dash flew down to Flash as she resurfaced, "So, you ready to admit that you're the worst flier in Equestria to Spitfire?"

Flash glared and flew out of the water, "NO! It's not like you've never messed up on a barrel roll!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled and shook her head, "I've never messed up on a barrel roll. That is the simplest trick in the book."

Flash huffed and crossed her forelegs, "Whatever. It's not like you know any cool tricks."

Rainbow Dash smiled smugly, she had been waiting for this challenge, "Oh yeah? Well, get a load of this!"

With that, Rainbow Dash flew straight up, flying up as high as she could. Once she was at the desired height, she looked down and began to gloat, "I, Rainbow Dash, am about to perform the most amazing stunt known to pony kind!"

Down below, Flash rolled her eyes.

Rainbow Dash cracked her neck and smiled. She angled herself downward and propelled herself with her wings. As she descended the skies, she felt herself pick up speed.

A cocky smile formed on her lips as she felt the cone of air form around her, the early signs of a Sonic Rainboom. The cone around her tightened, becoming narrower.

She suddenly shot forward, successfully breaking the sound barrier. But she wasn't done yet.

She flew straight down, leaving a colorful trail behind her. Seconds before she hit the water, she pulled up and put on the cockiest smirk.

As she flew back up and seconds later, performed the Buccaneer Blaze, one of her best moves.

The explosion from the Buccaneer Blaze expanded outwards, and the lighting from it shot out in every direction.

Rainbow Dash, now proud of herself, made herself slow down and came to a stop a few feet from the stunned Flash.

"So, what do ya think of my little trick there?" Rainbow Dash said with a smug look on her face.

Flash looked at her and blinked. She then quickly gathered herself and snorted, "So... So what? It's just a stupid trick."

Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs, "Okay then, you do it."

Flash looked up at her and glared, "You know what? I don't have to deal with this!" She turned suddenly and flew off towards the beach.

Rainbow Dash began to laugh as she slowly made her way back to the beach. She sure showed her.

Upon reaching the beach, she landed a few feet from Spitfire, holding back her squeals of happiness. She couldn't wait to hear what she has to say about that new trick.

Truth be told, she came up with the idea of combining the two seconds before doing it. She didn't know if it would work or not, but luckily, it did.

She made her way over to Spitfire, growing more and more excited with each step.

Finally, she was only a foot away, "Hey Spitfire."

The mare shook slightly, as if just waking up and looked over at her, "Uhhh, who are you?" The mare said in a high pitched voice.

Rainbow Dash looked at her strangely, this wasn't Spitfire! Just somepony who looked like her, "Sorry, I thought you were somepony else."

The mare chuckled and laid back down, "I get that a lot."

Rainbow Dash turned and facehoofed, how could she not notice that that mare wasn't Spitfire? Well, at least she was able to learn a new trick.

* * *

><p>Twilight galloped after the small crab. For a creature no bigger than a book, it sure can move fast.<p>

She almost had it on several occasions, but it kept dodging her grasp. It was teasing her, she just knew it.

The Rainbow Crab quickly scurried across the sand, heading straight for Spike.

Twilight smiled, she had it now, "Spike! Grab that crab, hurry!"

Spike turned around, and his eyes went wide, "No! Stop! Stay away from my master piece!"

The small crab made its way into Spike's sandcastle, thinking it was safe.

Twilight stopped outside of it, "You think that will keep me from you!"

She then aimed her horn at it and focused. A purple aura surrounded the large sandcastle, lifting it up.

Spike was at her leg, practicably begging, "Please! Be gentle when you put it down!"

Twilight saw the crab already making a mad dash for the water, "Not today!"  
>With that, she had let the sandcastle drop hitting the ground completely destroyed on impact.<p>

She galloped over the ruins of the once great sandcastle and pursued the rare Rainbow Crab.

Meanwhile, Spike fell to his knees, looking at the destroyed sandcastle. He had spent all day on rebuilding it, now it was gone, again.

He held his arms above his head and looked to the sky and let out a long yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sat on the ground, tired. She gave up on looking for the others and just planned to sit there and wait for them to find her.<p>

She watched the sea silently brush up on the beach, and she watched the happy seagulls fly high above.

Right when she began to enjoy herself, something crawled across her leg.

She looked down to see a rainbow colored crab. She almost squealed in delight.

The crab before her was very rare, there wasn't that many of them left in the wild.

The crab looked up at her with pleading eyes and pointed to the ocean.

Fluttershy smiled, knowing what it wants, "You want to get into the ocean? Do you want me to help?"

It nodded in response.

Fluttershy picked it up and put in on her back, she then half walked, half ran to the edge of the water. Once there she reached back and grabbed the crab, "We're here."

"Fluttershy!" Somepony screamed from behind her.

Without turning around, she said, "One second please."

She then placed the small crab in the water and watched it swim away.

When she turned to see who had called out to her, she saw Twilight, sitting on her haunches, a look of disbelief on her face.

Fluttershy became worried as she looked at her friend, "Ummm, are you alright Twilight?"

Twilight just sat there, looking out at the sea.

Before Fluttershy could say anything else, a loud scream came from behind her.

When she turned, she could see a pony in an inner tube, screaming and kicking, as a fin circled around her.

"SHARK!" Almost everypony on the beach screamed.

The pony in the inner tube desperately paddled towards the beach, while every other pony was running around.

Once she reached the beach, she jumped out of the inner tube and galloped across the sand, heading for the other side followed by everypony else.

The beach was now empty and quiet, except for Fluttershy and Twilight.

Out in the water, the sharks fin stopped and lifted up.

Pinkie Pie stuck her head out of the water and looked around laughing. She took the fin off her head and swam towards Fluttershy and Twilight, "So? What did you think? Was that a funny prank or what? I want to do it again, but there's no pony here to prank."

Twilight stood and bit her bottom lip, looking around, "I think we should go..."

Pinkie Pie looked at her, "Why?"

Twilight reached into the water and pulled her out and began pushing her towards the chariot, "Let's just say that a few of the local's don't look too happy about that little prank."

Fluttershy looked around and let out a small yelp at the lot of angry looking ponies, glaring at them.

She galloped after the others, not wanting to be the one to get yelled at.

* * *

><p>Applejack watched as all the ponies ran past her, all looking scared.<p>

"What in tarnation! What's wrong with all of ya?" She asked confused.

One pony stopped for a second, "There's a shark in the water!" She then continued to run away, like all the other ponies.

Twilight ran past her, pushing Pinkie Pie, "Come on Applejack, we have to go!"

Fluttershy then galloped past, joining the others on the chariot.

Applejack stood and began pushing the barrel towards the chariot.

Suddenly, something slammed into it, knocking it out of the way, "Come on AJ! We don't have time for that!" Rainbow Dash said as she began pushing Applejack towards the chariot.

"But mah apples!" Applejack yelled as she tried to go back for the barrel.

Rainbow Dash knocked her into the chariot and jumped on, "You have plenty back at the farm!"

Twilight looked over at the two Pegasus who were the drivers, "Can you take us all back to Ponyville?"

They nodded and the chariot lurched forward before taking to the air.

Mrs. Cake let out a sigh, "Well, at least we got to enjoy ourselves a little."

Mr. Cake nodded, "It was fun, hun. You girls sure know how to make things interesting."

Everypony nodded and Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, "We try!"

They all shared a laugh, all enjoying the moment.

Twilight then stopped and rubbed the back of her head, "I feel like we're forgetting something."

They all nodded and Applejack spoke up, "Ah know what ya mean. It seems important too."

* * *

><p>Rarity sat up and rubbed her eyes, how long had she been asleep? She lifted the bonnet off her face to see that it was now dark out.<p>

She looked around and saw that there were no other ponies on the beach. She was alone, but how?

She stood and sighed, she knew she should have told the others that she was going to sun tan. Well, too late for that now.

Rarity packed up her things and began trotting down the beach, ready to call for a chariot to take her home.

Off to the left, she heard a splash. When she looked that way, she saw a pony floating in the water repeatedly singing a tune, "Shoo be doo."

When she looked closer, the pony jumped backwards, and a fin popped out of the water. It then dived under the water, disappearing without a trace.

Rarity gasped, "Well, that was unexpected!"


End file.
